


Toy

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta isn't the kindest lover. TurlesxVegeta.





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Toy
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Angsty, TurlesxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ and I never ever will.
> 
> Rating: PG

Sometimes Turles felt as if his existence meant nothing to the prince.  
  
As if he was just a toy without feelings, to be played with and thrown aside at a moments’ notice when something better came along. His suggestions always seemed to be ignored as the prince just did whatever he pleased, then left.  
  
Often he wondered why he even bothered. It seemed pointless to try, after all.  
  
Vegeta would treat him whichever way he wanted, no matter what he said. And if Turles was honest, sometimes that was enough. To be a toy was better than nothing at all.


End file.
